sturmderliebefandomcom-20200215-history
William Newcombe
William Newcombe ist der männliche Hauptdarsteller der 13. Staffel. William ist der kleine Bruder von Anteilseigner Adrian Lechner. Er und seine Mutter Susan Newcombe verschwanden in einer Nacht-und-Nebel-Aktion, als er zehn Jahre alt war, woraufhin er in Sydney aufwuchs. An seinem Geburtstag rief ihn seine spätere Freundin Clara Lechner geb. Morgenstern aus dem Fürstenhof an. Er ist der Hauptdarsteller für die 13. Staffel mit Victoria Reich und Julia Alice Ludwig als Eleonore "Ella" Kessler und Rebecca Herz. Alexander Milz spielt William Newcombe. Seinen ersten Auftritt hat er in Folge 2577. Verwandte, Bekannte usw. Verwandte * Susan Newcombe, Mutter * Werner Saalfeld, Vater * Hagen Lechner †, Stiefvater * Charlotte Saalfeld, Stiefmutter * Margot Konopka †, Ur-Großmutter * Adrian Lechner, Halbbruder * Robert Saalfeld, Halbbruder * Konstantin Riedmüller, Halbbruder * Moritz van Norden, Halbbruder * Laura Saalfeld, Halbschwester * Sandra Zastrow, Halbschwester * Peter Saalfeld, Neffe * Miguel Riedmüller, Neffe * Hanna Saalfeld, Nichte * Valentina Saalfeld, Nichte * Anna Zastrow, Nichte * André Konopka, Onkel * Simon Konopka, Cousin * Sabrina Heinemann †, Cousine * Jasper-André Konopka, Cousin 2. Grades * Clara Lechner, Schwägerin * Eva Saalfeld, Schwägerin * Miriam Saalfeld †, Schwägerin * Marlene Riedmüller, Schwägerin * Theresa van Norden, Schwägerin * Alexander Saalfeld, Schwager & Stiefbruder * Lukas Zastrow, Schwager Freunde * Adrian Lechner * Clara Lechner, beste Freundin * Naomi Krüger * Melli Sonnbichler * Ella Kessler * Nils Heinemann, bester Freund * Rebecca Herz, schrieben miteinander * David Hofer, Ex-Mitbewohner * Boris Saalfeld Bekannte * Werner Saalfeld * Tina Kessler * Christoph Saalfeld * Pauline Stahl Liebschaften * Clara Lechner, Ex-Verlobte * Ella Kessler, Ex-Freundin * Rebecca Herz, verliebt, später Freundin Vorbilder * Werner Saalfeld Feinde * Desirée Bramigk * Klaus Sperber * Beatrice Stahl, hat Bakterien in sein Knie gespritzt * Qurin Pachmeyer Arbeit * Fitness Trainer * Geschäftsführer vom Fürstenhof (ab Folge 2768) Heimat und Wohnort * Australien * Bichlheim * Fürstenhof Persönlichkeit William hat eine lockere Persönlichkeit. Er nimmt das Leben, so wie es kommt und lebt den Augenblick. Außerdem ist er meist gut gelaunt und macht das Beste aus jeder Situation, auch wenn sie ausweglos scheint. Der junge Australier liebt Sport aller Art, besonders Kampfsport. Er übte ihn früher oft aus und hegt nach wie vor eine starke Faszination für ihn. Aussehen William ist mittelgroß mit langen, blonden, zurückgekämmten Haaren und blaugrünen Augen. Seine Haut ist etwas heller als die seines Bruders. Geschichte William erfährt von seiner Mutter Susan, dass sein verschollener Bruder Adrian in Deutschland lebt. Durch Clara gelingt es ihm, Kontakt aufzunehmen und der junge Sportler reist kurz entschlossen an den Fürstenhof. Das dunkle Geheimnis um den Vater der beiden Brüder enthält er seinem Bruder der Mutter zuliebe vor, doch nachdem diese ihr Einverständnis gegeben hat, sorgt William dafür, dass Adrian Akten zu Gesicht bekommt, die beweisen, dass sein Vater ein Auftragskiller war. Während seines Aufenthaltes verliebt sich William erneut in Clara, wohl wissend, dass ihr Herz nach wie vor seinem älteren Bruder gehört. Er kann sein Glück kaum fassen, als sie sich dazu entschließt, eine Beziehung mit ihm einzugehen. Obwohl sein Bruder immer ein wenig zwischen ihnen zu stehen scheint, gibt sich der Australier alle Mühe, seine Eifersucht zu zügeln. Nachdem ein Streit mit seinem Bruder eskaliert, stürzt William unglücklich und verletzt sich sein Knie. Durch eine Intrige seitens Beatrice, bei der sie ihm Bakterien in seine Wunde spritzt, kann er sein Knie nicht mehr belasten und muss seine Sportlerkarriere aufgeben. William entschließt sich, sein Studium nachzuholen und verlobt sich mit Clara. Mit Desirée, die er nicht leiden kann, gerät er auch im Fürstenhof im Zuge seines Praktikums immer wieder aneinander. Im Zuge eines Lawinenunglücks werden Clara und Adrian gemeinsam in einer Hütte verschüttet, wo Claras alten Gefühle wieder aufflammen. William hilft bei der Bergung der beiden und muss von Clara erfahren, dass diese ihn wegen Adrian nicht mehr heiraten kann. Verletzt geht er auf Distanz zu seiner besten Freundin und seinem Bruder. Um sich von der Trennung abzulenken, beginnt er, einer mysteriösen Frau zu schreiben, die ihn versteht und die er Mrs. Wrong nennt. Trotz allem nimmt William an der Hochzeit von Clara und Adrian teil und versöhnt sich mit den beiden. Er ahnt nicht, dass sich Ella, Tinas Cousine und erst vor kurzem an den Fürstenhof gekommen, in ihn verliebt hat und sieht in ihr nur eine Freundin und Kollegin. Ellas beste Freundin Rebecca ist ihm zu Beginn eher unsympathisch, doch als sie wegen ihm fast ihren Job verliert, setzt er sich erfolgreich für sie ein. Trivia * William war bereits in jungen Jahren in Clara verliebt. * Adrian, Clara und er nannten sich früher die 3 Musketiere. Hintergrundwissen * William hat am 5. September Geburtstag. * Das Lied von William und Ella ist "Love is all around" von Wet wet wet * Das Lied von Rebecca und William ist eine SdL-Cover-Version von "Ain't no Sunshine", ursprünglich von Bill Withers. Kategorie:Person Kategorie:Hauptcharakter Kategorie:Protagonist Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 13 Kategorie:Familie Saalfeld Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 12 Kategorie:Familie Konopka Kategorie:Familie Newcombe Kategorie:Fitnesstrainer